All Stars
The All-Stars on Halo Ninja Warrior are those competitors who are believed to be the most likely to achieve total victory. Becoming the rank of All-Star focuses on consistency and improvement. The All-Stars were first established after Tournament 7 when Buddy Jumps achieved Total Victory. After Tournament 12, the Xbox 360 All Stars were disbanded, however, in Tournament 15, the Xbox One All Stars were established. The All-Stars Xbox 360 All-Stars Buddy Jumps Buddy is the first of the All-Stars as he was the first person on Halo Ninja Warrior to achieve Total Victory which he did in Tournament 7. After he completed all four stages, the All-Stars were established and he was set at the lead of them. He got Total Victory on only his second appearance, after failing the Spider Flip of Stage Three on his first appearance in Tournament 6. Buddy has proven to be consistent and very skilled at the course, as he has made it to Stage Three in all of his appearances aside from Tournament 8. Drago is BacK ' Drago was the first person to make it to the Final Stage, and is the only person to have made it to Stage Four twice, in tournaments 5 and 7. He was the most expected to achieve total victory until Buddy did so in Tournament 7. Drago is the most successfully consistent on Halo Ninja Warrior, and has been in every tournament aside from Tournament 8. In Tournament 1 he failed stage two, but he then made it to Stage Three in Tournaments 2-7, including his two Final Stage attempts, and then again in Tournament 9 and Tournament 10. 'HunterUnit751 ' Hunter, along with iGameTypes, was the first to make it to Stage Three. Hunter is the only competitor to compete in every tournament, and he has never failed the first stage. He failed Stage Two in Tournaments 2, 4 and 9. In tournament 6 he became the third to make the Final Stage. Then in Tournament 7, he failed the last obstacle of the Third Stage, proving that he deserves to be one of the All-Stars. He made his first appearance as an All-Star in Tournament 8 where he once again made it to the final obstacle of Stage Three. Tournament 10 he failed the last obstacle again in Stage Three. 'Just One Player ' Just One Player is the second competitor on Halo Ninja Warrior to achieve Total Victory. He made his first appearance in Tournament 7 when he failed the Balance Tank on Stage Two, and then he failed the Flying Chute in Tournament 8. Then, in Tournament 9 he made it all the way to the top of Stage Four, cementing his position as an All-Star. He failed Stage Three's Jumping Rings in Tournament 10. 'iGameTypes ' iGameTypes was, alongside HunterUnit751, the first to ever make it to Stage Three. He failed Stage Two in tournaments 3 and 7, but made it to Stage Three every other time until Tournament 9 and Tournament 10 when he failed the Jump Hang and the Spinning Bridge on Stage One. He has never made it to the Final Stage, but his success in all of the other stages has proven that he has what it takes to achieve total victory some day in the future. Because of his impressive skill, he was made as the fourth of the All Stars. 'xDOMdaBOMx ' xDOMdaBOMx was the fifth to be made an All-Star, and was well known for his consistency in the early Tournaments. In his first four appearances, he failed Stage Two. Then in Tournament 7, he finally made it to the Stage Three and went out on the Curtain Cling. After this performance he was made one of the All-Stars. On his first appearance as an All-Star in Tournament 8, he went out on the Crazy Cliffhanger of the Stage Three. Then in Tournament 9, he went out early on the Bridge of Blades on Stage One. In his final appearance, he failed the Spinning Bridge. Xbox One All Stars Apart from HunterUnit751 (who was already an All Star on the Xbox 360), there were four other competitors that became All Stars, and they were: 'II got3nks II II got3nks II was the second to become an All-Star on the Xbox One, and is the first competitor to make it to the Final Stage three times, two of them were consecutive. After his debut in Tournament 8, he shined in the last 4 Xbox 360 tournaments, making it to Stage Three all four times. He only failed Stage One three times, being Tournaments 8 (his debut), 13 and 14. Afterwards, he's failed at Stage Three since, except Tournament, where he failed at the Final Stage. Results Xbox 360 All-Stars Xbox One All-Stars Trivia *HunterUnit751 is the only All-Star to be in both eras of the All-Stars (Xbox 360 and Xbox One). *Out of all of the Xbox 360 All-Stars, both Drago is BacK and iGameTypes have made the most amount of appearances in Halo 4 with 10 eac\h (excluding HunterUnit751, who's competed in all Halo NInja Warrior tournaments). **On the other hand, Just One Player has made the least amount of appearances in Halo 4 with 5 tournaments. *With ump double ump being the best out of the Xbox One All-Stars in Tournament 18, all of the Xbox One All-Stars have been the best at least once. **With this, xDOMdaBOMx is the only All-Star (360 or One) to not be the best out of any of the tournaments.